missed until is lost
by krito1389
Summary: nami is starting to realize after being separated from Sanji for two years, that she actually don't mind Sanji's attention, but now suddenly Sanji is not paying attention to her, could it be that someone else catches Sanji eye. Zoro x Sanji x Nami (one-sided)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, ok so this is my first fic, English is not my native language but I'll try really hard not to make many mistakes. When in Italic is when a character is thinking. I don't own One Piece or their characters…sadly because if so I would make Zoro and Sanji a couple. Some characters are going to be a little OOC in some aspects. Its rated M because I can't promise it won't have smut on coming chapters.

Chapter 1

To say Nami was confused was an understatement, two years ago, she couldn't shake Sanji away not matter how much she tried, he always was there at her side, bringing her the best food and drinks, protecting her from anyone who would try to harm her, basically spoiling her as the princess and delicate flower she is or it seems WAS in Sanji's eyes. Nami always thought of Sanji as a womanizer, a gentleman also but a pervert womanizer still. Now that they are finally back together, each member seems to notice every change in every crew member of the Sunny. But is Sanji the one who captures Nami's eyes, as soon as she laid eyes on him she almost chokes. Nami never would admit out loud that she always thought Sanji was cute, and to be fair his physic was never bad, he always dressed very nice, his cooking is awesome, his hair is always perfect and he is a gentleman but those pervert moments and the fact that he was always after every woman he saw was a turnoff.

Something spread inside Nami, and hot reaches her body as they are back together. Sanji is not the Sanji she once met. Starting with his physic, Sanji is taller than before, his hair is longer and now he have a goatee which makes him look more mature and….well sexy… and BUILDER, Sanji seems to have more muscle than before and is proving to be too enticing to Nami.

Sanji changed A LOT that's all Nami have so far.

It has been one month since they are finally reunited, and he haven't tried anything with the girls, no random confessions of love, pervert moments, he still brings drinks and desserts to her and Robin but not once he stares at them not even in their bikinis or when she and Robin are using too much cleavage. _That's weird…no nosebleeds._

Nami sometimes even try to catch Sanji's attention but fail miserably. She is beyond frustrated; now that SHE is giving all her attention to HIM, he couldn't care less… that or now he is really good at hiding it.

_How dare he do these to me, you'll see, I know the pervert Sanji is still there and I will find him…_

-"What are you doing?"

Nami almost snap her neck for looking behind her so fast…

-"Ah hahaha, nothing, nothing I just drop something". Nami said nervously.

-"you now, Navigator-san, your behavior could end as an obsession. Are you so determined to prove Sanji is still the pervert womanizer you claim him to be or is this something else?"

- "What are you implying Robin? I am not obsessed. Less of all because of Sanji"

- "It's that so… so care to explain why are you here hiding and waiting outside the kitchen?"

- …..

Robin giggles. – "Do you long for Sanji's attention towards you so much?"

-"WHAT?! No! Of course not, if more I am relieved that he is no longer bothering me or you for the matter… it was getting really annoying I am actually glad it stopped."

- "Mmm, he really changed... Who knows perhaps now something else caught his eye… or should I say someone?"

-"Huh? What do you mean by someone?" _What the hell is Robin talking about …?_

-"Oh, nothing, sorry to confuse you Navigator-san, it's just a theory of mine, if you need me I will be at the library." With that Robin leaves.

_What? A theory? ... She said someone…could it be that Sanji fall for someone? That's would be a good explanation of why the flirting stopped_

Nami doesn't know why instead of being relieved, her heart hurts a little and she feels suddenly…sad? Why is she sad? Shouldn't she be happy? His annoying attentions had stop. But she is NOT happy if she is honest with herself…

_Why am I getting so sad? It's not like Robin is right, it's just a theory of hers… but at the same time how often Robin makes a mistake…._

-"God, this is so annoying…" _nothing a hot bath can't take care of…_

…_._

Nami finished her bath a few minutes ago, just in time to hear Sanji calling for dinner. As she is getting closer to the dinner room she listens to footsteps getting closer and closer pretty fast…

-"meat, meat, MEAAAAT!" Came Luffy's screams.

-"Luffy! Slow do.."

PUM!

Nami fall on her ass on the floor. Luffy didn't stop just kept running to the kitchen.

-"LUFFY I. WILL. KILL. YOU!." Nami was ready to kill her captain when suddenly Luffy came flying from the kitchen ending next to her.

-"YOU DAMN MONKEY! LUFFY APOLOGIZE TO NAMI FIRST OR NO MEAT FOR YOU!"

-"NOOO! Sanji you are so mean! Nami I am sorry, I AM SORRY! Let me eat meat, MEAT!"

-"Luffy calm damn, I forgive you! STOP GRABBING MY LEG! "

-"YEAY, heard that Sanji, can I go to eat? Please!"

- "Yeah, yeah, go Luffy". Sanji said while lighting a cigarette.

-"YEAY MEAT! ." Luffy went inside the kitchen screaming.

-"Sometimes I wonder if our captain has any brains….or even us for following him." Said Sanji, letting out a puff of smoke.

-"haha that is a good question, thanks Sanji."

- "No problem Nami."

Sanji came closer to Nami extending his hand to help her up.

-"Thanks." _Why am I blushing?..._

_- "_No problem, now it would be better if we get inside before Luffy eats everything…"

Nami followed Sanji close from behind.

_If you actually fall for someone else Sanji I will not rest until I found out who she is…_

END 1st Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

-"That's it! I give up…" Nami said while sitting on a chair…

The last few weeks Nami tried her best to find out who is this person Sanji seems to like. But so far Nami got nothing, not even a clue. First she thought that maybe is someone he met while being away for these two years, but according to what Sanji said about where he was, there were not even a single woman on the island he stayed, only weird looking men. So it must be someone of the crew. But that means….. Oh my god, Sanji likes woman and there's only her and…..Robin. Sanji likes Robin. All this time the one he actually liked was Robin, it make perfect sense, that's the reason Robin suggested Sanji fall for someone else besides her. But to be honest, Nami can't see them as a couple, they are so different… _but opposite attracts… _

-_ "_You look troubled…"

-"Ah Robin, you scared me…what did you said?"

-"Are you still trying to find out who cook-san likes?...any clues so far?"

-"Eeeeh well, I think I know who this person might be to be honest"

-"Care to share; I would love to know how you get to that conclusion". Robin responds with curiosity.

-"Well…." _Should I tell Robin that Sanji likes her? Should I keep it to myself? It's not my place to say it before Sanji decides to make a move on Robin and declare his love…_

_-"_Navigator-san, everything's alright?"

- "Robin….do you like someone? Ask Nami suddenly.

-"… what is this all about Navigator-san, does that question have a purpose?"

-"yes" Nami said flatly and a little sad it seems.

-"well I liked someone a long time ago, but not right now…"

-"Anyone? Perhaps one of the boys?"

-"Are you implying that the one Sanji likes it's me?

-"Well, yeah who else? You and me both know that Sanji loves women and the only ones are you and me, so if I am not the one he likes that would leave only….you."

Robin covered his mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle. She looks beyond amused. _What is so funny?... Does this means she is happy? So she likes him also?! _

-"Navigator-san, I think you should reopen your investigation… believe me I am far from the one Sanji likes…

-"So you do know who she is!" Nami is mad… all this time Robin knew who Sanji likes and instead of saving her the trouble she leaved her to try to figure it out herself for WEEKS…

-"I won't tell, it's not my place, but it's pretty obvious once you think about it…pay more attention and you will see it too"

-"Ahggg, this is so annoying ….who the hell is this person?"

-"And you also should take in consideration, that perhaps it could be a HE instead of SHE"

-"WHAT?" _Sanji liking a man, a MAN?!, I was traded by a GUY? No way… Robin must be wrong…_

-"I'll leave you to your thoughts"

Nami didn't even notice Robin departure, she was too busy with the thought of Sanji being with Luffy for example, well they look cute together and that way Luffy can have more meat, and now that she thinks about it, Luffy is always giving hugs to Sanji, looking him for 'food'… could it be an excuse … or perhaps Sanji with Ussop?, well… they get along pretty well and besides his long nose, Ussop is a nice guy and have a nice body or speaking of bodies perhaps Sanji likes big guys…like Franky, he dresses weird, but he is a very positive person and energetic, perhaps Sanji likes that on a partner or someone sweet like… Chooper?! No no better not to think about it, could it be….Zoro? They always fight but it could be a way of showing affection also the nicknames….

Nami can almost feel her head exploding… well if I am going to find out who he is, I better start with one by one and take a look closer for 'moments' or glances or touches…God…so much work…or she can make Sanji fall for her all over again? Yeah that would be a good plan, Sanji saw something in her that he liked a long time ago, perhaps she can win his attention back…and she know just the way to do so…

….

Sanji is in the kitchen making lunch for the crew, after several times kicking Luffy out before he succeeds at stealing food , Sanji is almost done and ready to call everyone, when suddenly the door opens really slowly…

-"Luffy I swear to god, if you try something else I will serve you as the main course" Sanji said having his back to the door.

When suddenly, Sanji feels two arms around his waist hugging tightly.

-"I'm not Luffy…"

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

LAST CHAPTER

Sanji is in the kitchen making lunch for the crew, after several times kicking Luffy out before he succeeds at stealing food , Sanji is almost done and ready to call everyone, when suddenly the door opens really slowly…

-"Luffy I swear to god, if you try something else I will serve you as the main course" Sanji said having his back to the door.

When suddenly, Sanji felt two arms around his waist hugging tightly.

-"I'm not Luffy…"

END CHAPTER TWO

A smile started rising from Sanji's lips. _Well that's a good change…_

-"What took you so long?" Said Sanji while leaving the knife on the counter to turn around and be face to face with the so welcome intruder.

-"Hey don't blame me, every time I tried to sneak in, Luffy came barging in and you kept sending him away over and over that I never got the chance. I had a chocolate I was saving and threw it far away for Luffy to follow it and that do the trick".

-"What is he a dog?! Geez and that's our captain".

-"Whatever cook don't think about it anymore because I have something else in mind…"Zoro purred.

…

Nami is ready for her plan to start; she changed her clothes finding the sexiest outfit she got with the lowest cleavage. Nami know she have a nice body, many men went after her including Sanji (a long time ago) because of her looks…

_Lipstick checked, hair checked, makeup checked. She looked in the mirror … I am not arrogant but I look good…Sanji is going to have a heart attack…._

….

-"Ahhh Zoro s-stop… Sanji moaned in Zoro's ear". This is too much for Sanji to handle and be quiet, it would be really bad is Luffy decides to come in at this point or even worse, later.

Zoro had Sanji against the counter making Sanji unable to escape from his embrace, one of Zoro's hands is behind Sanji's shirt on his back pressing Sanji against his chest leaving no room for space between their bodies, while Zoro's other hand is on the back of Sanji's head making Zoro able to move the cook's head at his will. Right now Zoro is licking Sanji's neck biting his neck but not so hard to leave a hickey knowing full well that Sanji would kill him if he does…like last time, Zoro bit Sanji so hard that leaved a mark for weeks, thanks God only Chopper noticed it and Sanji quickly said to Chopper that he is allergic to mosquitos and of course Chopper believed him. That's the only part Zoro hates about his relationship with Sanji…the hiding. If it would be for Zoro, their relationship would be out in the open, he loves Sanji and he is not ashamed of it, he wants everyone to know that the cook belongs to him, but Sanji is not ready yet and Zoro respects that…for now.

Zoro settled both hands around Sanji's neck while kissing the cook with everything he have while tasting Sanji … slowly his hands started going lower and lower from Sanji's waist to his lovely shaped ass, caressing his behind for a moment.

-"Aaah Zoro…more" Sanji said while bucking his hips towards Zoro, gaining a groan from him. Zoro placed a hand over Sanji's pants caressing this clothed bulge.

Sanji started moaning lauder and Zoro is going crazy, no sound if more enticing than Sanji's voice in ecstasy. He could do this all day just to hear his voice, see his face with his eyes shot and the blushing above his noise, it's cute and fucking sexy knowing he is the only one able make the cook lose his façade like this. Zoro moved his hands again to Sanji's hips. Zoro can feel now both of their hard arousals pressing together, this is the best feeling in the world to Zoro, being here with Sanji alone, kissing him like this, touching him like this and soon… making love to him like this. Zoro was about to pin the cook over the counter when suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards them.

_Fuck everyone! Why now, why? I'm going to kill later whoever is coming this way._

-"Zoro, what's wrong…" Sanji said panting. _Why did the marimo stopped?_

Zoro quickly released Sanji and went hiding while explaining to the cook fast that someone is coming.

Sanji tried to act normal and summed to cut the vegetables for lunch trying to keep his mind away from his arousal_. Damn it what am I going to do with this?! _

The door opened. Sanji have no idea who could it be having his back to the door and he can't turn around having an erection, but he needs to get his crewmate out NOW.

-"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes". Sanji said at once hoping that it will make his nakama leave… but failed to do so.

-I'm glad…I'm getting hungry. Nami said while getting closer to Sanji.

_Nami?! What is she doing here? What does she needs?_ Sanji can't turn around having his little problem down there.

-"Ah Nami … is there something I can do for you?" Sanji asked Nami while still making lunch, waiting to see is his arousal goes away. No… it's not happening any time soon it seems. Sanji is freaking out by now. _OMG if she comes closer she is going to notice…_

_Yes, I want you to turn around and look at me so you can fall in love of me again. Nami thought._

-"No, not at all Sanji-kun, I just came here to speak with you; we haven't talked since we all got back together you know". _Turn around damn it, why is he not turning around?_

-"Ah that would be lovely my dear but….can we talk later? I am a little busy right now…" _And painfully arouse_.

Nami was getting mad, why is Sanji not even looking at her?! How is she going to make Sanji fall for her again when he is not even looking at her (in her best outfit that shows every curve may she add and let little to the imagination) or even speaking to her? _Oh no, he is not getting away with it so easily_. Nami came closer to Sanji from behind and started massaging Sanji's shoulders and back.

-"Yes of course we can talk later… my my Sanji-kun you are so tense, let me help you to relax".

Sanji froze, this could be the worst case scenario Sanji could think off, he is horny thanks to that marimo bastard, he needs release and Nami is not leaving…_how can he make her to leave?_ Sanji took hold on Nami's hands to get them off…but not roughly because she is a woman, a princess.

-"Thanks Nami-swan I feel better now, you can go now" _Please…Sanji begged. _

That's it that did it.

-"What's going on with you, huh?" Nami wants answers and she is going to get them NOW.

-"I'm sorry?" Sanji is confused. _What could Nami possible be talking about…Oh dear lord did she notice my arousal? _

-"You don't look at me anymore; you don't want to talk to me when before it would be like a dream come true, you are pushing me away while I'm giving you a massage? You would never do that! And look at me when I'm talking to you."

Nami placed her hand on Sanji's shoulder to spin him around but with too much force making Sanji loose balance bringing Nami with him. They stayed like that for a moment, unable to move and when Nami tried to that that's when Nami felt it_. Oh my god Sanji is hard…_

Sanji looked like a tomato, this is so embarrassing. Nami looked like it's going to bit him to death.

-"N-Nami this is not what you are thinking." The last thing Sanji wants is to scare Nami and make her think he is aroused because of her and by the way… _what is she wearing? That outfit it's a little too revealing, wow if this would happened a few years ago I would be dying for a nosebleed by now…_

But Nami it's not angry, if more she is relieved well also embarrassed but this proves that Sanji still finds her attractive, she still can have Sanji. _Ha! I knew it; no man is enough to take Sanji away from me._

Zoro making use of all his meditation is trying his best to not get out of where he is hiding and kill that witch and yell to Sanji for being so stupid…but as soon as that thought came over his mind, Luffy barged in demanding food to be served when he also notice Sanji and Nami…on the floor, Nami on top of Sanji, both nervous and with embarrassment.

In a flash, Luffy went out of the kitchen screaming.

-"Chooper, Franky, Brook, Robin, Zoro I have a secret to share!"

-"Luffy what are you doing?!" Nami screamed to Luffy moving a little on top of Sanji, lightly touching his clothed arousal, gaining a moan from Sanji, who immediately placed his hands to cover his mouth. Nami stopped as soon as she heard his moan; he looks so enticing right now, what would happen if she moves again? But Nami can't right now, she needs to stop Luffy from telling whatever the hell he thinks he saw here, so with that Nami went running after him, she doesn't want Luffy to share this or all the crew is going to get involved and start asking questions. Nami went after Luffy to blackmail him leaving Sanji alone.

Sanji is still on the floor shocked beyond belief. _What the hell just happened? Why was Nami mad at him anyway in the first place? Oh god, what is she going to think of him now… _

-"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Came an angry voice somewhere in the kitchen.

- "You are asking me Marimo? I have no idea what just happened."

- "Oh but you liked it, it seems." Zoro spilled out with anger while pointing to Sanji's crotch.

Sanji know where this is heading and he doesn't like it. He is not aroused because of Nami it was the fact that she by accident touched his crotch, a basic reaction of his body not heart.

-"Don't you dare…Zoro. If I am like this is because of YOU! Nami had nothing to do with 'it' being alive, you know that pretty well." Sanji painfully stood up approaching Zoro. – "You KNOW you must KNOW that the only person I want and I ever want to be with, you shitty marimo."

Zoro let himself smile a little at that, he knows Sanji and he knows Sanji loves him, HIM, no other man or woman or even Nami, but he is not going to say to Sanji that he is mad not because he doesn't trust him but because he is jealous, but seriously what was Nami trying to do? She never once paid Sanji attention…never and now suddenly she wants to talk to him, gives him massages? Touch him? Something is really wrong with that and Zoro don't like it and again it's NOT because he is jealous. Zoro approached Sanji and hugged him.

-"I know Sanji, I know that".

-"Took you long enough to respond. But that's to be expected… you having a small brain and all".

-"Oi, shut up curly-brow! How about this brainless marimo finish quickly what he started before the others come here, huh?"

-"Oh god, Zoro please! I'm dying here."

Zoro chuckled and make a note to tease Sanji later for pleading but helped his cook nonetheless….HIS. And regarding Nami, It seems he needs to have a little chat with the witch.

END CHAPTER THREE

Hi! Hope you like this, like I said before this is my first fic so if you have any ideas, comments, critics that would be fine…


End file.
